1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to lubricant additives comprising transition metal-containing calcium derivatives of phenol sulfides, and lubricant compositions thereof. Such additives impart stabilizer and detergent properties to lubricant compositions containing same and are accordingly highly effective in various hydrocarbyl lubricants and fluids. Formulations containing said additives are provided for prolonged usefulness and improved effectiveness for their intended purpose.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is an extensive and well known background in the patent literature dealing with calcium phenates, a term which is recognized as the designation for neutral and overbased calcium derivatives of phenol sulfides, disulfides and oligomers thereof. The patent literature also contains disclosures of related derivatives of other metals including transition metals. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,362,293 and 2,409,687. However, the transition metal prior art compositions disclosed are not the same as or similar to the compositions of this instant invention nor do the disclosures of the prior art anticipate or suggest the compositions of the present invention. The prior art compositions resulted from either the sole use of transition metal bases to make transition metal derivatives exclusively or from the random introduction of transition metals into calcium phenates by use of mixtures of calcium and transition metal bases rather than the controlled specific replacement of calcium by a transition metal in accordance with the additives of this invention. The compositions of this invention contain both transition metals and calcium in selective arrangements. The compositions in accordance herewith are therefore believed to be novel and outside the scope of previous disclosures, patent or otherwise.